


Black Needle's Barmaid

by KittyKaulitz



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Accidental Voyeurism, Crossdressing Kink, Forced Crossdressing, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 19:57:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7771102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKaulitz/pseuds/KittyKaulitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sei is Black Needle's barmaid for the day, and Mizuki decides to push his limits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Needle's Barmaid

**Author's Note:**

> AU where Sei didn't die in the Oval Tower collapse, and Ren is still in his little allmate body.

Mizuki unlocked the door to Black Needle. It was early in the morning, and the sun was only just starting to rise; but the parlour needed to be absolutely spotless before business started. Cracking his knuckles, he flicked one of the light switches and prepared to wipe down the surfaces – but he was immediately interrupted by a call.  
“…Aoba? At this time?” Mizuki muttered to himself, before picking up the call.  
“Aoba, are you alright? Why’re you ringing this early?” He asked, the concern obvious in his voice.  
“Oh, no, nothing’s wrong! In fact, I’m great! Can I come over?” Aoba’s voice chirruped from the speaker. Somehow, his happy tone only concerned Mizuki further.  
“We’re not open, but sure, I guess.” Mizuki rubbed the back of his neck. With a quick thanks, the call ended, and he found himself with more questions than answers, but decided to concentrate on cleaning for now. He couldn’t let trivial things distract him from work, after all.

 

Barely 10 minutes later, two knocks sounded on the door, which then swung open. Mizuki swiftly turned around, ready to greet Aoba, but stopped in his tracks.  
Aoba had brought someone with him, dolled up in a maid dress and hair ribbons; at first, Mizuki thought this was a pretty girl, but was shocked to realise it was in fact Sei.  
“What’s this, then?” Mizuki quizzed, wiping down the tattoo chair, trying to make sense of the situation. Aoba pushed Sei forward a little while laughing quietly to himself, prompting him to speak, and Sei meekly stepped forwards.  
“I lost a bet.” He mumbled, starting to get slightly watery eyed. Mizuki instantly felt a pang of sympathy for Sei, and frowned at Aoba, who shrugged slightly. It was at this moment Mizuki realised Sly Blue had influence over Aoba.

 

“Who am I talking to right now?” Mizuki muttered at the blue haired man, who paused and stood still for a second. His left eye drifted ever so slightly inward; a sign that Sly and Aoba were talking internally. He then returned to reality, and grinned.  
“Both of us.” He replied nonchalantly, like a child who refused to abide by their parents. Sighing a little, Mizuki looked back at Sei for an explanation.  
“He told me that if I could eat 100 grains of rice using chopsticks faster than him, he’d be my maid for the day… B-but I lost, and…” Sei started, gripping onto the dress anxiously, looking up at Mizuki with his pleading eyes. Looking back at Aoba, he decided he really didn’t want to leave Sei in the hands of Sly, and rubbed his eyes.

“Leave Sei with me today. He’d be a good maid here.” Mizuki said, grinning at Sei a little, who blushed and looked away. After a few seconds of consideration, Aoba grinned and nodded.  
“Bye, Sei. See you tomorrow.” He laughed, walking out and letting the door swing shut behind him. Both Mizuki and Sei breathed a heavy sigh of relief.  
“Thank god he’s gone.” Sei murmured, walking over to Mizuki and snuggling into his chest. Mizuki rubbed his back sympathetically.  
“Sly making life hell for you again, huh?”  
“He’s not a bad guy…” Sei weakly stood up for Sly, looking up at Mizuki and smiling a little.

 

Mizuki and Sei weren’t boyfriends. Neither of them had even thought of that possibility before; but they were certainly more than friends. They didn’t dwell on it, though, or had tried to label their relationship. As far as they were concerned, as long as they were happy, everything was great.  
As Mizuki stroked the soft, silky fabric that was draped over Sei’s skinny form, an idea came to him. He felt his cheeks warm up, and a grin spread over his lips.  
“Sei, feel like making this more exciting?” He purred into Sei’s ear, and he felt Sei’s heart start to pound.  
“Depends.” Sei giggled in return, taking a step back. He played with a strand of his hair, and looked expectantly at Sei, his pink lips slowly curling into a grin in return.  
Mizuki reached under the counter, beneath the till, and brought out a locked blue box. It only had two things in it; a code written on a professional looking card, and a silver vibrator with a wire attached. Sei blushed up to his ears.  
“Where did you get this, Mizuki?” He mumbled, looking down wide eyed at the little box. Mizuki laughed a little.  
“Gag gift.” Was all he replied. In reality, it’d been given it to him for Christmas at around 1am by Sly, who then told Mizuki to call him and vomited all over the floor; but he wasn’t going to mention that now. He handed the small silver vibrator to Sei, who inspected it closely while Mizuki tapped about on his coil, reading the card carefully.  
After a minute or so had passed, Mizuki turned back and looked at Sei, smiling softly.  
“Hey… Put it in.”  
Sei blushed even more, but complied by Mizuki’s orders, leaning forward onto the counter.

 

“Please can I have some help?” He cooed, batting his large, dark eyes. It was Mizuki’s turn to blush now, but he only chuckled quietly, shifting the silky layers of the maid dress out of the way. Below, Sei was wearing a pair of lacy black panties; Mizuki tried not to think about how this was agreed in the bet, and instead twanged them against Sei, eliciting a playful giggle out of him.  
Gently shifting them to the side, Mizuki slowly slid the vibrator into Sei, tucking the wire and switch up into his panties. The cold metal made Sei’s hands curl into fists, and he gasped a little at the feeling of suddenly being filled. He braced himself as Mizuki reached for the on switch; but when it clicked, nothing happened.  
“Is it broken?” Sei mused out loud, still tense and getting used to the feeling of the sleek vibrator inside of him. Mizuki didn’t answer him – instead, he pushed a button on the screen of his coil.  
“O-oh!” Sei squeaked, jerking immediately. It was definitely working. Mizuki released the button, and laughed a little.  
“Glad to see it works.” He smiled, while ruffling Sei’s hair a little. “Now, hurry, it’s 10 minutes until opening time and I need you to work the bar.”  
With an understanding nod, Sei skipped over to the bar, where he set down some cups early for the regulars.

 

An hour and a half had passed. Sei was chatting away to customers, having settled in very quickly to his work, and Mizuki had just finished inking someone. He whistled to Sei to get his attention, and waved him over to clean the seat while he sorted out the transaction and ice.  
Skipping over, Sei had almost completely forgotten about the presence of the vibrator inside him, having become accustomed to the feeling. Picking up the cleaner and cloth, he began to quickly wipe the surface down; that is, until Mizuki smirked and pressed the button on his coil.  
Sei’s knees buckled, and he choked back a moan. Only after the vibration ceased, he’d noticed he’d dropped the cloth; with a blush and a stuttered apology, he continued to wipe the seat down, and scurried back to behind the bar.

 

Suddenly, he was very conscious of how he looked in the maid dress; and even more so of his erection pushing the layers of fabric outwards. He leant forward over the counter, trying to hide his growing shame, and refilled a drink for a customer. Mizuki, watching closely from the front desk, smirked to himself and reached for the button on his coil again, revelling in the humiliation he was putting Sei through.  
Sei moaned a little, shaking the glass and spilling some of the drink on the grate as he did so, quickly apologising and topping it up before handing it to the customer. His face was covered in a red flush, and he folded his arms in front of him, desperately trying to hide his now throbbing dick.  
Mizuki glanced at the door to make sure there was nobody new coming in, and decided to lean back and watch Sei closely. From that angle, he could see behind the bar; he could see every time Sei twitched or stuttered or played with his hair nervously.  
It was delicious.

 

Mizuki unthinkingly reached for the button, and kept it held down. Sei’s hands turned into fists, and his knees buckled again, his legs shaking. He bit his lip and looked downwards sharply, squeezing his eyes shut, bending behind the counter a little further and lifting the maid dress away from him a little. Mizuki was confused for a second, and peered closer, trying to figure out why Sei was lifting the dress away from his hips – until he noticed a white liquid dripping from the lower folds of the dress onto the floor. Had Sei just…?  
Sei looked up at Mizuki, slightly watery eyed again. There was a slight stain forming on the front of his dress, and he was shaking a little. Mizuki waved him over, and Sei ashamedly walked over.

 

“Mizuki… You, I… I’m sorry…” Sei stuttered, the stain starting to settle on the front of the dress. Mizuki tucked some of Sei’s hair behind his ear, and leaned in to whisper to him.  
“Do you know what would make it better?” Mizuki purred, causing Sei to look up in shock.  
“Here?! Mizuki, people could, no, people would see!” Sei hissed nervously, still blushing intensely. Mizuki grinned.  
“Who cares if they do?” Was Mizuki’s simple reply. He moved to kiss Sei’s neck, just out of the view of the people at the bar. Apparently, this was all the encouragement Sei needed, as he dropped to his knees obediently.

 

Mizuki undid his fly and slipped his already hard dick out. Seeing Sei that submissive and humiliated… It was simply wonderful. Without any prompting, Sei knelt up a bit and took Mizuki’s erection into his mouth, gagging just a little as it reached the back of his throat. Making sure not to mess up his hair bows, Mizuki grabbed Sei by his hair, and pulled his head further onto his dick, causing the smaller man to gag and choke on his dick before he let go.  
Sei, determined to recover some dignity, now started to slide his mouth back and forth more quickly around Mizuki’s dick, gagging sometimes but not getting put off by it. Mizuki simply leant back on the desk and watched in amazement for a couple of minutes; he’d never seen Sei quite this determined before, but he couldn’t let him have the upper hand.  
“Faster.” Mizuki growled, panting a little now, and gave Sei a motivational push on the back of the head. Sei obliged, tears prickling at his eyes as he struggled to not gag from the sheer size, using his tongue rhythmically now. A groan escaped from Mizuki, and his dick twitched a little in Sei’s soft mouth, causing Sei to gag again. He looked down at Sei, whose mascara was dripping a little down his face, teary eyed but definitely not unhappy.  
“Sei…” Mizuki gasped, and with a final twitch and groan, he orgasmed into Sei’s mouth. Sei pulled back in surprise, but only succeeded in getting the cum on his face and lip, spluttering in surprise a little.

 

But before either of them could respond, the door swung open. Sei froze in fear; Mizuki simply grinned, able to see who it was.  
Aoba, now without the influence of Sly, had rushed back into Black Needle, with the motivation to apologise.  
“Sei, I’m so, so sor-“ He started, before looking around at the bar for Sei, then back to Mizuki. “Mizuki, where’s Sei?” He quizzed.  
“Down here.” Mizuki said with a sly grin, pointing downwards. Aoba looked down over the desk, and his face went bright red with equal embarrassment and anger.  
“Hello, Aoba…” Sei giggled with a sheepish grin, wiping some cum off his cheek.  
That day was the day Mizuki almost had his nose broken.


End file.
